


Pie

by separatedrain



Series: OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is coffee, pie, and Talking About Things, and it is most decidedly not a date. (Prompt #4 — on a date.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before S9 starting airing, and Tracy-the-waitress is completely unrelated to Tracy-the-hunter from 9x02, for the record. ([Tumblr version here](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/63504994683/30-day-otp-challenge-4-on-a-date-dean-slams))

Dean slams the trunk of the Impala shut. “Just one more stop before we head back.”

"I thought these were all the supplies we needed."

It had been high time to restock all sorts of odds and ends in the bunker, and Cas volunteered to join him on this supply run. Dean thinks this provides the perfect opportunity to introduce Cas to another one of the simple pleasures of human life. The most important one, really.

"Oh—yeah, no, we got it. Just, I discovered this new diner a little while back… best pie in town, man, I’m telling you."

Some ten minutes later, they get to the diner. “Hey, Tracy,” Dean says as he enters.

"Oh, hi, Dean," she replies, matching his smile with one of her own that is at least equally wide, tossing her hair back over one shoulder.

"You know, you really oughta pin that back, Trace. What if you end up shedding on my food, huh?"

"What a dreadful idea," Tracy says, mock horror in her voice. "I guess I’d just have to find some way to make it up to you.”

Dean sees the bait for what it is and doesn’t take it. “Well, I suppose you could give it to me for free… yeah, actually, you know what, I’ve changed my mind. Leave the hair as-is. I can pick off a single loose strand in exchange for free pie.”

Tracy grins. “The usual, then?”

"Yeah, except, times two." Dean nods towards Cas, who’s already found himself a seat in one of the booths.

"Oh. I see," Tracy says, glancing over. "Two coffees and two pieces of pie, then, coming right up."

Dean slides into the booth across from Cas. “You’re gonna love it,” he grins. “Can’t believe it took me this long to get you out here.”

"Well, you did have more important things on your plate. What with Sam only just now starting to get back to fighting speed, Crowley and Abaddon still on the loose, not to mention all the other angels…"

"It was a rhetorical statement, really—"

"I’m still not sure I should even be here," Cas adds. He’s been in kind of a morose mood all morning, which may have been partially what inspired Dean to go on this pie outing now. "The other angels were looking for me, not you. I shouldn’t be putting you in danger like this."

"Hey, no, we’ve been over this. I—wait, is _that_ why you wanted to come along on this shopping expedition? To… protect me?” Dean asks, slightly incredulous. Cas doesn’t respond, doesn’t even meet his gaze, eyes sliding over to stare out the window in a way that spells _guilty as charged_. Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes in fond exasperation. “Dude, I don’t know whether to be touched or offended. I can take care of myself, you know.”

"I know. Probably better than I can, in this current, useless state."

"I didn’t mean it like that," Dean sighs. Are they doing this here and now? Looks like it. Well then. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "You’re not useless, okay? And the other angels losing their wings… that’s not your fault. Not like you asked Metatron to rip out your grace, right?"

Cas fixes him with one of those intense stares that always seem to pierce right into his soul, even now. “But I should’ve—”

"He tricked you. Maybe the other angels haven’t realised that yet, or maybe they don’t believe it even if they have. Whatever. Always said they were dicks, right? And hey, now you won’t have to take personal offense to that anymore." Dean chuckles briefly, then catches himself. "Sorry, that was too soon, probably. Anyway. My point is… whatever needs to happen, we can figure it out. Together. I want you here, okay? Not your angel mojo. You."

Cas continues to just stare at him for a moment, though his expression has softened. Before he has the chance to respond, Tracy appears at their table.

"Sorry it took a little while, but the upside is, now you get your pie fresh from the oven," she says. Offers a teasing smile for the both of them, then adds, "First date?"

"I—what? We’re just—no." Dean blinks up at her, slightly wide-eyed, then down at the table, where somehow, his hand has come to rest on top of Cas’, and when did that even happen? He untangles his fingers and pulls the offending appendage back to his side of the table.

Tracy shrugs and sets down pie and coffee for each of them. “I mean, I’ve been putting the moves on you ever since you first started coming in here a few months ago, yet zero response so far. At the risk of sounding terribly conceited, that doesn’t normally happen. At this point I’d pretty much figured you were either gay or holding out for someone special. Or possibly both.” She makes a point of looking Cas up and down appreciatively. “I can see why, though.”

"I’m not—we’re not—this is not a _date_ ,” Dean protests. Tracy _mhm_ s at him, sounding unconvinced, as she returns to the counter.

"Isn’t it? I was under the impression that going out for coffee was a fairly customary first date for humans," Cas says, expression schooled just a little too innocently.

Dean decides to take it at face value and launch into another instalment of Basic Human 101 anyway. It beats the slightly terrifying idea of answering the first part of the question for real. “Well, I mean, it can be, sure. But it could just as well be, you know, a business meeting, or friends hanging out, or whatever.”

Cas takes another forkful of pie, looks thoughtful. “I wouldn’t have minded. If it was.” And then it’s Dean’s turn to give Cas a silent, mildly stunned look in response. Cas’ tongue darts out to chase down a crumb stuck to his bottom lip, and that’s about the point where Dean’s mind blanks out completely.

He ends up finishing his own piece of pie in record time, ignoring most of his coffee, and directing Cas out to the Impala ahead of him while he heads up to the counter. Tracy gives him another of those teasing looks. “You ready to pay for your not-date?”

"Yeah. Uh. About that…" Dean flounders.

Tracy thinks for a second, then decides, “You know what? Pie’s on the house, today. Now get out of here.”

Dean’s only a little bit embarrassed when he practically runs out the diner after Cas.


End file.
